Drawn In
by Recondite
Summary: Pre HBP. Yet, when her eyes had drifted across the Great Hall and landed upon the prime suspect of the murder, he suddenly seemed capable... DHr. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…etc.

Hi everyone! I am a new author and this is my first fic. I hope you don't get discouraged from reading because of that fact. Umm, I REALLY appreciate **reviews** and **constructive criticism**. Please do not flame. This is a Draco/Herm fic, btw. Oh, and thank you to my beta! She is my cousin and her penname is Junglibeast. Here you go, let me know what you think. ;)

Prologue

He benevolently roamed the corridors as if he owned the very walls of the castle; this being unrelated to the fact that if he so chose, the sizable fortune that he recently acquired would be more than adequate to do the job. His demeanor screamed elegance, aristocracy, and arrogance. Yet, there was an almost inexplicable danger about him. One thing was certain; something about him had undoubtedly altered.

No one was sure of whether it had manifested overtime, or whether the change had occurred abruptly. But, when he returned to Hogwarts as a seventeen year old, an adult, everything seemed different. In part, people may have felt that those rumors circulating around the wizarding world could be liable for the "sudden" change.

That day, when the Daily Prophet printed the news, the thought itself seemed laughable. Yet, when her eyes had drifted across the Great Hall and landed upon the prime suspect of the murder, he suddenly seemed capable. Not mentally, because she always felt that a part of him was evil enough to harness the desire to hurt someone. But was he, a mere boy, magically inclined enough to completely overwhelm an Auror and savagely murder him? Not just _Avada Kedavra_, but death by unreasonable torture. In the years she knew him, he appeared as if the very sight of blood would make him squeamish.

Most people, especially her two best friends, presumed he was trained in the dark arts from an early age. It was highly likely; his entire family line seemed as if they were engrossed in the darker side of magic, so why not him? Perhaps the memories of their previous years were still fresh in her mind. The countless naïve threats of "Wait until my father hears of this!" rang in her ears as if they had occurred yesterday.

But it hadn't. His father was still, astonishingly, in Azkaban. For some reason, the Ministry hadn't taken his generous "donations" as payment for his crimes.

His son, however, was beginning to unnerve her. She never thought of herself as a person easily frightened by anyone, much less him. Yet now, when he glared at her, she was more than just slightly perturbed. There was something beneath the surface that she was missing. Her personality was such that she had an almost imperceptible and natural need to know what was going on. There was more to this murder than what was printed in the paper. And she was determined to find out.

A/N: I have already written chapters one and two and I will be putting them up soon depending on the reviews I get. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

For those of you who sent me reviews, I really appreciate it, and please continue to review. The more reviews I receive, the greater motivation I have to write more.

Anyway, I was very pleased with the way this chapter turned out even though I rewrote it close to ten times. I hope you guys like it as well.

A big thanks goes out to my beta, who has to deal with my incessant nagging ("please beta my chapter!") So, here goes…

Chapter One

Potions. It was an intriguing subject and practically all of the students' attention remained fixated on the material they were covering. Though it was more likely that Professor Severus Snape was the one that reserved all of the attention. He possessed an undeniably vast knowledge of the subject and was quite skilled where potion brewing was concerned. How could one be inattentive when Snape was in front of the class? His imposing presence had no difficulty in grasping a person's attention. He encompassed the ability to draw everyone's eyes to himself when he so desired, and to shrink away in the shadows at will. It was truly a gift; one she wished to possess. And if his presence and the material were not enough to permanently detain a students' interest, then indisputably the threat of losing house points or a detention would suffice. Yet, despite all of this, she felt her attentiveness slipping away to the other side of the classroom.

Her eyes consequently drifted to the opposite side of the classroom where Draco Malfoy was seated with a group of Slytherins. It had been nearly two weeks since the Daily Prophet had printed the article containing vindictive accusations against him and he seemed relatively unaffected. Then again, lately, little affected him at all. Ministry officials had questioned him, but they had no solid proof that he had any involvement in the murder. It was only because Malfoy was near the crime scene that he was suspected at all. Or rather, because he was the only Death Eater's son in the vicinity, and naturally a suspect was needed to calm the media to some extent.

She had already made a silent vow to find out the truth no matter what the consequences.

All the members of the Order of the Phoenix had risked so much in order to fight against Voldemort and protect muggle-born witches and wizards. If she were truly as intelligent a witch as everyone claimed, then surely this would present no challenge. It was time she made some contributions of her own to the Order. Maybe this discovery could assist in defeating Voldemort. She doubted it, but at least it would quell her growing curiosity, and it might help ease everyone else's building tension of not knowing as well.

She began her observations of Malfoy roughly one week ago. It was quite astonishing to see how much he had changed. The Slytherin house practically worshipped him and showed him nothing but the utmost respect. In fact, it was not only Slytherin, but members of other houses as well. They treated him as if he were a god. She suspected it was largely because of the fear that most held for him. He would simply glare, and everyone would stand down.

There was no doubt in her mind that he was a powerful and influential wizard. He was very intelligent, his marks being only second to hers. She had rarely ever seen him study and she felt alarmed at times because it was very likely he could surpass her if her attention began to falter. Which was precisely what she was allowing to happen at the moment.

She briefly tuned back into what Snape was saying only to find that she was well aware of the potion he was covering today.

She glanced back at Malfoy who was lazily drawing circles with his quill on a piece of parchment. It infuriated her how he was not even bothering to take notes, and he actually had the nerve to look bored! Then again, didn't he always look bored? She couldn't grasp why Dumbledore decided to make him Headboy if he couldn't even pay attention in class. Though at that very moment, she was being a hypocrite. That was irrelevant. He was probably thinking about Quidditch while she was trying to solve a murder! Her lack of awareness was justified, in her opinion.

She noticed that he seemed to interact more with Blaise Zabini of late. That was odd since he never liked the boy before. And now, they were inseparable. Why would Malfoy want to be friends with such a quiet and reserved boy anyway? She was aware that he was clever. Maybe Malfoy longed for some intelligent company, since Crabbe and Goyle were rather dull characters.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Neville seating himself next to her.

"Can we be partners again Hermione?"

It must have been that time of class where students were required to brew the potions that they were just lectured on. She nodded to Neville and then proceeded to scan the directions on the board. This would not present much of a challenge, that is, unless Neville decided to destroy the potion like last time.

"Can you go collect the ingredients please?" she inquired politely.

When Neville finally returned, Hermione spared a glance at Harry and Ron to see them partnered, before she fully immersed herself in brewing the potion. She barely registered brewing the potion before she was handing a vial to Professor Snape to grade. Harry and Ron were still cleaning up and Neville had muddled a few phrases about lunch before departing to eat. She had no option but to patiently wait outside for her friends to finish.

She stood alone in the corridor for a few minutes and looked up as she heard students exiting. It was Malfoy and Zabini. Just bloody wonderful! She waited for a taunt, a sneer or the usual "Move Mudblood", but it never came.

Malfoy gracefully strode towards her and positioned himself directly in front of her. She straightened up to her full height as she looked up into his calm, steel gray eyes. Unfortunately, her full height was to be nothing compared to his. He must have been at least six feet tall, if not more. She could not deceive herself; she was intimidated.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she sighed.

His layered, shoulder-length white-blonde locks fell into his eyes, as he looked her over. He looked like a replica of Lucius now, and it wasn't solely based on appearance. His demeanor was no longer that of the boy she despised for the past six years. It was of a wealthy, refined adult.

Zabini stood next to him, a tad shorter, but still quite tall. He did not hold the presence that Malfoy did, but it was clear that Zabini was brought up among the same social circle of aristocratic purebloods as Malfoy. His countenance expressed irritation for some reason. His bright blue eyes trailed over her for a moment before he said, "Let's just go Draco."

Malfoy regarded her a moment longer and smirked before saying, "See you around Granger". He turned and strode away with Zabini in tow. Zabini was talking quickly to him in a hushed voice about something as they walked in the direction of the Great Hall. Clearly he was angry with Malfoy for some reason unbeknownst to her. She had a feeling, however, it concerned her.

She was thoroughly perplexed. Malfoy just looked at her and walked away without a single insult uttered? Before she could even begin to fathom what had just occurred, Harry and Ron walked out of the classroom.

Ron hastily muttered something about being ravenous and requiring lunch before walking towards the Great Hall. Harry was about to follow when he saw her expression.

"Everything okay Hermione?" He looked a bit concerned.

She forced her expression into something more neutral prior to replying, "Fine. Let's go get something to eat."

For the sake of normalcy she decided to throw in a, "How did you guys do on the potion?"

She heard a groan from Ron and received a smile from Harry before hearing Ron say, "We did fine, now let's just get some food."

A/N: Chapter two is nearly complete. It should be up within the next few days.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the delay. I was obviously reading the sixth book, and now this fic is slightly AU.

Also, my beta bailed on me. She went for vacation, and after reading the sixth book herself, decided that she was no longer interested in reading fanfiction. So, now, I have a new beta: Hpmagik. Lots of thanks to her. So, anyway, if you guys catch any grammar errors, etc. I apologize ahead of time. Just let me know and I'll be glad to correct them. PLEASE REVIEW! They are greatly appreciated. Enjoy. 

Chapter Two

She was relieved that the conversation had ceased. She wanted some time to mull over Malfoy's bizarre behavior. He was being unusually decent to her since the term began a week ago. Well, not decent exactly. He hadn't called her a mudblood, and he chose to ignore her a majority of the time, which was definitely an improvement. He didn't affront Harry and Ron that much either, although a few verbal exchanges did occur.

Perhaps he was being more agreeable because they would be working together a great deal in the future as Headboy and Headgirl. She rarely saw him at their shared common room. Since they shared quarters, Ron and Harry were convinced he would attempt to play an offensive prank on her. She doubted he was juvenile enough to attempt that as a seventh year student. Not unless Fred or George polyjuiced into him, of course. She had greater concern for her safety and the possibility of Malfoy physically harming her. He was after all, a murder suspect. She had faith in her capability of defending herself, yet the prospect of Malfoy catching her off-guard was more than enough to keep her vigilant. Harry and Ron insisted that they would "Beat Malfoy into a bloody pulp" if he tried anything. Though she repeatedly told them Malfoy had not injured her in anyway, they seemed intent on believing he was up to something.

She was still lost in thought when the three of them neared the Gryffindor table to eat. She seated herself across from her two friends, and duplicated their actions of piling food onto their plates. She vaguely heard Ron chatter about some girl in Ravenclaw that he fancied while he stuffed food in his mouth. She commenced her meal as she noted that Harry was engrossed in conversation with Ron, and she used the opportunity to gaze across the Great Hall.

Her eyes fell on the Slytherin table; Malfoy was seated between Crabbe and Zabini, with Pansy seated across from him. Zabini was running his fingers through his short, curly black hair and in deep conversation with Malfoy and Pansy who were attentively listening. She grudgingly admitted to herself that Pansy was quite attractive now. Her straight black hair flowed to the middle of her back and her olive green eyes accentuated her features nicely. Her attractiveness, nonetheless, did not excuse her rude or whore-like behavior. It was a well-known fact that Pansy had bedded a majority of the seventh year Slytherin boys. Yet, somehow, she always managed to remain loyal to Malfoy.

Hermione threw her waist-length, brown curls over her shoulder while continuing to consume her lunch. She sipped at her pumpkin juice as she directed her attention a few seats to her left. Lavender and Parvati were sitting beside one another, but they were making no attempt to lower their voices. Coincidentally, their gossip was voicing her very thoughts.

"Pansy is so pretty now," Parvati said as she looked over at Pansy with eyes full of envy. "She's lucky she got a chance to shag Malfoy and Zabini! I mean look at Malfoy; he's gorgeous!"

She scowled. Yes, Malfoy was a bit attractive, but he was, by no means, gorgeous. Sometime during sixth year, Parvati, Lavender, and a majority of the female students in Hogwarts had developed a sort of obsession for Malfoy. Apparently, now was an opportune moment for another rant. It allowed for others in Gryffindor to join the conversation and insert their own remarks.

She took another sip from her goblet and managed to see Malfoy exiting the Great Hall alone. Her opportunity to study Malfoy further had just presented itself.

Ron and Harry were still chatting about girls as she gathered her things to leave. "Ron, Harry, I have to complete some research in the library." She detested lying, but she had urgent matters to attend to.

"But we just got here a few minutes ago Hermione," Ron moaned. Harry swallowed his food and nodded his head in agreement.

"I know, but this is important. I'll see you two in class," she replied.

She flashed them both a quick smile and hastily departed. As soon as she exited the Great Hall, she jogged in the direction she presumed Malfoy had taken. Thank Merlin she chose the correct corridor. She barely managed to catch up to Malfoy, and she did her best to inconspicuously pursue him. She trailed behind him for brief period of time before she recognized the course they were taking. Since when did Malfoy make trips to the library?

Malfoy walked through the large, intricately carved doors she was so accustomed to seeing. She waited a few seconds before slipping in herself. There was a scarce amount of people inside, largely because most of the students were still dining. She saw a blond head disappear in an aisle to her left. She noiselessly followed being sure to keep her distance. Malfoy turned into another aisle she immediately recognized. They were in the section of the library where books on the dark arts were kept. Needless to say, she was not surprised.

As soon as she turned into the next aisle, however, he was gone. She took a furtive glance in both directions before spotting a book lying in the middle of the aisle. She crept towards it and looked at the title _Witches, Wizards, and the Dark Arts since 1200. _She slowly moved to retrieve it when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well Granger, reading up on the Dark Arts are we? I'm sure your friends would be quite displeased."

Hermione had not anticipated a situation that comprised of him finding her. Her heartbeat quickened as it dawned upon her. She had allowed herself to be in a very compromising situation given that they were both here alone. She straightened her posture as she racked her brains for a witty comeback. She would not show that she was intimidated, so she turned around, faced him and replied "What are you doing here Malfoy? I wasn't aware that the library held your interest."

He was standing less than five feet from her. She grew nervous and instinctively fingered the wand in her robes. He looked so different now; his expression was unreadable, but with him standing so close, she was able to see things that were indecipherable before. He looked aged, like he had seen immense horrors in his short life, and his gray eyes were cold, as if they had never known love. His lean, athletic body rested lightly against the bookshelf next to him. The dim light in the back of the library made his skin appear paler than she was accustomed to seeing. Suddenly she found it difficult to contradict Parvati's assertion of his attractiveness.

There was a pause before he replied in a low voice, "No Granger, you hold my interest."

Unwillingly, she felt her heart skip a beat. Her breath hitched in her throat, and for a moment she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. He was looking at her differently now, eying her as if she were some sort of specimen under a microscope. She shifted her position as a result of discomfort, but refused to back down. "Excuse me?" She gripped her wand tightly in her hand. What in Merlin's name was he implying?

He sighed. His expression reverted to boredom again. "No point in pretending to be dense, Granger. I am fully aware that, as of late, you have been inattentive in your lessons. As an alternative to focusing on the material, I have found that you would prefer to observe me. I know that you find me attractive, but stalking is a tad much, wouldn't you agree?" He looked very smug at this point.

She couldn't hide it from her features. She was shocked and absolutely livid! Firstly, how did he know she was staring at him? She was very cautious whenever she was observing him. And secondly, how dare he accuse her of being attracted to him? "I do believe you are mistaken! I am not one of the love-struck girls who follow you around and ogle at your arse!"

He was clearly amused at her unexpected outburst, and his amusement only served to annoy her. Apparently, some things never changed. He was still a conceited and obnoxious git. "I had the notion that you were labeled as the smartest witch of the century because of knowledge that wasn't entirely derived from books. While it's true that a person can learn things from a book," she saw him make a pointed glance at the book on the floor before continuing, "Sometimes literal application is necessary to learn properly." He looked at her seriously for a moment as if contemplating something before withdrawing his weight from the bookshelf. He turned to walk away before he called over his shoulder, "Oh and by the way Granger, I already know you aren't one of those girls". His robes billowed behind him as he disappeared down the next aisle.

She was finally allowed herself to take a deep breath, as she turned her body to slump against the enormous bookshelf containing books on the dark arts. She had to take a few more deep breaths before her heartbeat returned to normal. That encounter had accomplished nothing further than additional confusion. She gazed unblinkingly at the book lying on the royal blue carpet of the library. The book had a worn, plain, brown cover with the title written in the center in gold script. Hermione leaned over to retrieve it and deposited it in her bag. A long sigh escaped her lips. She would no doubt be up late tonight trying to decipher non-existent hidden meanings in the things Malfoy had just told her. She tended to read far too much into things that were straightforward. She needed to look at this book as well. She gathered her things before opting to head back to her dormitory. She only prayed that Malfoy would follow his ritual of being absent.

A/N: I am working on the third chapter; it'll be up soon.

Oh, and to Inkedwallpaper: Thanks for the review and good observation, though I can't say Lucius is necessarily his role model. You will all find out in due time. Patience.


End file.
